


A Taste of Red

by cold_feets



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2017-10-22 02:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/232849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_feets/pseuds/cold_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CRACK. In which Gwen suddenly has cannibalistic tendencies immediately following Countrycide and is the cutest cannibal ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Taste of Red

It starts on the ride home.

"God, I'm starving," Gwen says. "I'd kill for a burger right about now."

The rest of the SUV is silent. Tosh actually gags a bit and quickly covers her mouth with her hand. Ianto shifts uncomfortably in his seat beside her.

"I'm not kidding. Ianto, I would actually club you over the head for a burger right now."

In the front, Jack and Owen share a look. Owen turns to look at her over his shoulder. "Yeah. Gwen, sweetheart? Not really the time for jokes."

"Who's joking?" Gwen continues to stare out the window, watching the passing scenery like it's any other day in the countryside. "Haven't eaten anything since yesterday, have we?"

Jack watches her in the rearview mirror, clears his throat, and quickly tells everyone about the time he dated a kracken to change the subject.

***

"Well?"

Owen shrugs. "Dunno. Maybe she got a bump on the head when she went down. She fell pretty hard, didn't she?"

"But she's fine, right?"

"Yeah, ran every scan and test I could. Everything checks out. I mean, apart from the bit where she was shot. And somehow is able to stand the thought of food right now."

Jack nods. "Send her home. Give Rhys a heads up to keep an eye on her. She'll probably be more herself again in the morning."

***

They're all gathered around the conference table, listening to Jack explain about the newest alien lifeform to come through the rift and make life a little more interesting for them, when Tosh lets out an undignified squeak.

Jack stops. "Uhh. Gwen?"

The rest of the table turns back to look at Gwen, who is calmly gnawing on Tosh's hand.

"What?" she asks with big eyes. "I'm listening."

"Would you mind giving Tosh her hand back?"

Gwen pauses with Tosh's hand halfway back to her mouth. Looks down. "Oh. Right. Sorry."

Tosh snatches her hand back as soon as Gwen releases it and stares at the others, horrified.

"You were saying, Jack?" Gwen gives a nod toward the file he still holds in his hand.

Tosh quietly excuses herself, never taking her eyes off Gwen as she backs out of the room.

***

"Gwen, if you poke me with that fork one more time, I swear to god, I'll rip your bloody arm off."

***

"Ianto," Gwen calls, "could you give me a hand for a second?"

Ianto is cautious as he follows her down beneath the hub. She gives him a big smile and pulls open a heavy door Ianto has never seen before. A wave of heat bursts forth, and Ianto throws up his arm to protect his face.

"Go on, then!" Gwen says.

"What, in there?" Ianto asks. "Gwen, it's like an oven in there."

Gwen bites her lip and bounces on her toes. "Oh, it will only take five minutes," she says. "Please?"

***

"Am I sacked?" Gwen asks, hands on her hips. "Are you sacking me?"

"No," Jack says, voice calm and even. "I'm just saying that maybe you should take a few days. You haven't exactly been yourself lately."

"I'm fine!"

"Gwen, take a few days," he repeats in that voice that leaves no room for argument.

***

"What I want to know," Owen says, hand curled around his pint, "is how she managed to build an entire oven without any of us noticing."

Ianto sets down his empty glass, wipes his mouth, and gestures for another round.

***

Over the next few days, Gwen leaves several marks on Rhys's throat, small and round, and he tugs his collar up to hide them as he gets ready for work, all the while grinning at her in the bathroom mirror.

"What's gotten into you?" he asks.

"Good enough to eat, you are," she replies with a leer.

The next night, she mistakes his fingers for a couple of chips, and that makes him raise an eyebrow.

***

It's funny the things you get used to in Torchwood, Ianto thinks. Now he's sure to order the Meat Lover's Special when they order in late at night, and merely smiles politely when she asks for her burgers extra rare. Owen gives her a gentle shove when she starts gnawing on his shoulder when he stands too close. And Jack gives her hand a gentle smack when her fingers start creeping towards Tosh's hand at meetings.

"Just a nibble?" Gwen asks with a pout.

"No, Gwen."

"But--"

"No."

And Gwen huffs out a huge sigh and turns her attention back to the matter at hand, and yes, it's funny all the things you can get used to.


End file.
